Aurea
| birth_place = Santiago do Cacém, Portugal | death_date = | death_place = | origin = | instrument = Vocal | genre = | occupation = Singer | years_active = 2008–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = http://www.aurea.com.pt/ |genres = }} Áurea Isabel Ramos de Sousa (born 7 September 1987), publicly known as Aurea, is a Portuguese soul singer from Santiago do Cacém, Alentejo. She debuted in 2008 with her single "Okay Alright", which was included on the soundtrack of the Portuguese series Morangos com Açúcar. At the end of 2008, she performed the song live at the Morangos Live Festival, among with two other cover duets. This concert was released on DVD in 2009. Aurea released her debut album, Aurea, in September 2010. The album entered at number 21 at the Portuguese Albums Chart, but quickly reached number 1. It features the number "Busy for Me", which was released as the album's lead single. In December 2010, Aurea made a special live TV broadcast to promote some of her songs. It was transmitted by RTP2 and SIC Notícias. Her single "Busy for Me", released in August 2010, became her first number one single; it topped the Portuguese iTunes chart. This has been credited with firmly establishing the singer's career and is now considered her signature song. Critical reviews noted similarities between the song and releases by Aretha Franklin, Dusty Springfield and The Supremes, as well as contemporaries such as British singer Amy Winehouse or Duffy. During the following year (2011), Aurea made a concert tour around the country to promote her debut album. She sold out all the major national venues and the album remained on the top Portuguese charts for 71 weeks. In 2015, she became the a coach on The Voice Portugal. Aurea sings in English. So far (2017), the only record she released in a language that is not English was the theme song for TVI's telenovela A Impostora (2016/2017), which she recorded in her native Portuguese. Life and career Aurea was born in Santiago do Cacém, Alentejo, and grew up in the Algarve. Since she was a child, she realized she wanted to be a singer or actress and she participated in many plays at school. Aurea went to Évora's university, where she studied performing arts. In 2008, Aurea met Rui Ribeiro at the university, who heard her singing. He helped her to release her first single in 2008 through Blim Records, "Okay Alright". The song was included on the soundtrack of the Portuguese soap opera Morangos com Açúcar. In the summer of 2008, she performed the song live at the Morangomania Festival, a show created by the production team of Morangos com Açúcar. In early 2009, Rui Ribeiro composed a song for Aurea and asked if she would like to sing it. They recorded a demo for it and Ribeiro sent it to Blim Records, her future record label. They enjoyed her voice and decided to "go far with it!", by recording an album. Category:Artists Category:ESC 7 artists